powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyuranger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 16th Super Sentai Series Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Roleplay Items * * * * * * * Super Sentai Artisan * * * * DX Mecha * ** *** *** *** ** * * Soul of Chogokin In 2017, Bandai Japan introduced Daizyuzin to its line. It was an updated version of the original DX Daizyujin, remolded with die-cast parts and given more detail and articulation. In 2018, Dragon Caesar was released and King Brachion followed in 2019, completing the Zyuranger line-up. Like the original DX versions, they can be separated into each Guardian Beast and combined to form Ultimate Daizyuzin. * * * * Action Figures Chogokin Series In 1992 during the airing of the show, Bandai Japan released the traditional 4.5" Chogokin figures of the Zyuranger team. Each member was sold separately, and included a Ranger Stick in both forms and their personal weapon. The main five Zyurangers included a mount that attached to their backs so that the "Babel Attack" pose could be recreated. Dragon Ranger and Armed Tyranno Ranger both came with the Dragon Shield instead. All figures had a light-up belt buckle feature. * * * * * * * Sentai Robo Collection Released through 1992 and 1993, the was a line of 8.5 cm die-cast figures of the then-current and past Sentai robots. * * *'Sentai Robo Collection Daizyuzin (Gold Version)' Popynica Series Bandai released three sets of the Zyurangers' Zaurer Machines under their vehicle-focused line Popynica. Each set included small, unpainted vinyl figures that could be placed on the motorcycles or in the sidecars. * * * Pladera Series * was an approximately 22 centimeter tall figure of Daizyuzin. It didn't have any transforming ability other than being able to remove the Triceratops and Sabertiger pieces. * was an approximately 16 centimeter tall figure of Dragon Caesar. It featured sound and walking gimmicks. * was a Gouryuzin figure that was packaged with a Dragon Ranger vinyl figure. Like the Daizyuzin figure, it was only possible to remove the Triceratops and Sabertiger pieces. * S.H. Figuarts Through 2013 to 2014, Bandai Japan released the Zyuranger team as part of the S.H. Figuarts line. *2013 **Dragon Ranger **Tyranno Ranger **Ptera Ranger **Armed Tyranno Ranger *2014 **Mammoth Ranger **Tricera Ranger **Tiger Ranger **Dragon Ranger statue Vinyl Figures * * were five individually packaged soft vinyl figures sold as candy toys. Sold for ¥100 each, they measured about 8 centimeters tall and had a limited amount of painted details. Candy Toys Minipla * *#Tyrannosaurus *#ZyuMammoth *#Triceratops *#Sabertiger *#Pteranodon * *#Gouryzin *#Zyutei Daizyuzin *#King Brachion Super Minipla * * * Roleplay Items * *#Ranger Gun *#Dino Buckler * *#Ryugekiken *#Saber Dagger *#Tricera Lance *#Ptera Arrow *#Moth Breaker Figures & Miscellaneous * *#Road Zaurer 1 *#Side Zaurer 2 *#Side Zaurer 23 Miscellaneous * was a line of statuettes of heroine and villainess released by Bandai. Mei was introduced in volume 4. * was a 40 centimeter tall Daizyuzin figure released by Premium Bandai. See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (90's toyline) References